pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silus
Silus (マシュー, Mashū) is the main character of Pokémon — Advance Frontier, and is based on the user's incarnation of the player character from the Pokémon games. On the wiki Character Unlike his cousin, Silus is slightly different on this wiki. For starters he has a different name, and he was born in Hora instead of Johto. He also takes on the role of Ryan's cousin instead of his rival; though once could argue that they are still rivals regardless. Silus is Pokémon Trainer from Eden Town in the Hora region. He is the cousin of the eighth Gym Leader of Hora, Ryan. His goal is to become a Pokémon Master by defeating the Hora League and defeating the Hora Battle Frontier. He travels with, initially, with Lyra and Nathan, and later with Clair and Nathan, who are pursuing their own Pokémon journies. Silus is a Pokédex holder, dubbed by Professor Changi as "The Evolver". As a young boy from Eden Town, he gets a late start as a trainer, receiving his first Pokémon from Professor Changi at the age of 17. He then sets off on his Pokémon journey through the region of Hora, hoping to become a Pokémon Master. Silus quickly proved himself to be a formidable young trainer, versatile in skill, as he won his first Pokémon Contest soon after beginning his journey, making a longtime rival in Jason Reid in the process, and earned his first Gym badge shortly thereafter. Personality Silus is a competitive young Trainer, being one of the few to both challenge Pokémon Gyms and compete in Pokémon Contests. This is further supported by the fact that he had already accumulated a wide following of rivals by the time he reached Monkshood Town, early on in his journey. In The Ghost Pokémon Master!, Silus revealed that he felt his Pokémon were part of his family, due to his upbringing being centered around Pokémon. This lead him to being one of the few trainers chosen by a Darkrai. Pokémon This listing is of Silus' known Pokémon. They change often depending on his preference; On hand With Prof. Changi At Home Traded Away Badges Obtained This is a listing of all of Silus's known badges; Hora League Ribbons Obtained This is a listing of all of Silus's known ribbons; Hora League Pokemon Competitions Miscellaneous Competitions In the games Trivia * Like Ryan, Silus appears as a character from the game, due to being a wiki rendition of one of my game characters. He takes on the appearance of Lucas. ** After the second badge, however, he begins to appear like Hugh. * Silus is Jason Reid's second rival to own a Pikachu. ** As of Road to Champion: Gardenia Gym!, Jason, Amelia, and Silus all have one of the Pikachu evolutionary line; Jason has Pichu, Silus has Pikachu, and Amelia has Raichu. ** As of Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!, he also becomes Jason's second rival to own a Raichu. * Starting in Roselia and Roserade! A New Companion for Silus!, Silus' Pokédex uses the SoulSilver translations while Lyra's Pokédex uses the HeartGold translation. * He is the second known member of his family to possess a legendary Pokémon, the other being Ryan and his Suicune. * Silus seems to neglect calling his Pokémon by their nicknames even if they have one. * Silus is deathly afraid of spider Pokémon, such as Galvantula. * Silus has captured a Pokémon from every Generation of Pokémon games, except Generation VI. * As of Double Deino Duo!, Silus is the second of Jason Reid's rivals to own a Deino; the other being Amelia. Appearances Quotes * (Jason about Silus) "Besides, Aibō was trained by Silus, who is by no means a novice trainer. He knows how to handle his Pokémon." Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Main Characters